Vampire Traits
by Girl Without a Life
Summary: Ginny Weasley is a Vampire, and she's now reached full transformation. Her motto for sixth year: No Mercy. She's out to break hearts and be noticed but what happens when Draco Malfoy gets in her way?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- In the wordds of Greggory Maguire, Don't sue me.

A/N- Howdy. Uh. My story.

Muwahahaha.

Chapter 1- Attack of theVampire Curse.

Ginny Weasley was in her sixth year this year. Long since over her pathetic crush on Pot-head, she had a motto for this year. No mercy. Though not even her parents knew, she was a vampire, and had been for a long time. She hid it well. But it was beginning to show. Her figure wasn't that of a normal sixteen year old. It was mure curvy and enticing.

She smiled into the mirror. Her large canine teeth showed, but only slightly.

"Ginny! Hurry up! You don't want to be late!" Her mother yelled.

Ah, yes. September first. Hogwarts express. She grabbed her trunk and lugged it down the stairs. It wasn't a long trip to King's Cross. 30 minutes. She clambered into the train and began the long journey of finding a carriage. This year, her vampire genes reached full capacity and they would stay this way until death, and she needed to find the darkest carriage.

She reached it and walked to the carriage to the darkest corner. She really wasn't paying attention to if anyone was there. Her eyes had glazed over. She sat down. A hiss came from beside her.

"Weasley"

She turned to see a pale, blond Slytherin.

"Mal-Ferret"

"What are you doing here?" he demanded, his lip curling up to reveal enornmous canines, large enough to rival her own.

"Ah, I knew you were different. Alas, a partner in vampirism" (A/N is that a word?)

"What are you talking about weaslette?"

Ginevra revealed her own fangs.

Draco's eyes widened. A pitch black darkness filled the cart. When it let up, Ginny's arm was glowing. A few minutes later, the glowing ceased.

Lifting up her sleeve, she revealed a tatoo that hadn't exactly been there that morning.

"A snake? Weaslette is rebelous isn't she?" mocked Draco. He turned to rummage in his bag when...

A/N- Ooooh I'm gonna leave it here, ;P. Ok Ok I won't leave it here.

"I'm rebelous?" she asked, one eyebrow lifted.

"What?" he asked.

"A tatoo of a gryffin on your shoulder? "

He turned to see exactly what she was talking about.

"What does this mean?"

"I don't know Draco, I don't know"

A/N ok this is where I depart. R/R.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I can only wish I owned Draco Malfoy.

Chapter 2-

They lapsed into a deep silence. They were lost in thier thoughts. _What's going on? Why me?_ It was soon time to get into thier robes.

Ginny stood up and stripped off her cloak, revealing the clothing beneath. A pair of black loose fit cargoes and a tight tank. Of course not without her trademark black vans.

Draco's eyes widened. Her clothes revealed a few more tatooes. a snake slithering up her back. She turned around. This revealed two more tatooes. A fire fairey on her left chest. and a tribal symbol on her belly button.

"What, Malfoy? Haven't you seen a girl before?" she asked, amused.

Before hewas able to answer, the train swerved and they fell onto the floor, becoming a mass of tamgled limbs.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley! I thought you had better taste than on the floor of a train cart!"

"CHARLIE!" She yelled. She went to hug her favorite brother. " You son of a gun! What are you doing here?"

"I'm the DADA teacher."

"Kewl."

"Gin 'n Toxic, pray for me, I have to go talk to Snape."

"C Ya. Char, u'll come back after, right?"

"Ya, Gin"

"C Ya, Charcoal!"

"Who wuzzat?"

"Who? Charcoal?"

"If that's what you call him."

"He's my big brother Charlie. He's my favorite. Was a dragon trainer until deatheathers attacked his camp in Romania. Killed even the dragons."

"Oh."

Ginny pulled on a pair of head phones and poped in Greenday's American Idiot. (A/N yet another thing I was not brilliant enough to come up with)

"She's a rebel. She's a saint. She's the salt of the earth and she's dangerous. She's a rebel. Vigalente. Missing link on the brink of destruction. From Chicago to Toronto, She's the one that they call old what's her name. She's the symbol of resistance and she's holdin' on my heart like a hand grinade" Ginny sang.

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH A MALFOY!" yelled yet another trespasser.

"Well, Ronnikins, Draco and I " She paused to take a deck of cards out of its hiding place in her bra, "We were about to play a few rounds of strip poker. Maybe you can play. What do you say, Draco, do you swing both ways?"

Draco looked Ron up and down and Ginny, who knew he was straight, found it extreamely hard not to laugh. "I guess he can play". Ron looked mortified and ran to have Hermione comfort him.

A/N I'm gonna leave it here. R/R and Kudos to True Slytherin Witch and Alexandria J. Malfoy.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- DUh. Not mine. JKR's all the way.

A/N Ok I promise the train trip ends in this chapter. I swear it.

Chapter 3

"Charlie, when do I get my present?" Asked Ginny, a child-like gleam in her eyes.

"What present?" he laughed.

"The present you give me every year when I go back to Hogwarts, duh"

"Hehehe. You'll get it later Gin 'n Toxic, later."

"I'm gonna go see if Ron's still mortified."

Draco watched the sceen with interest. _How could two people be that close? That Charlie is ok looking for a guy, bu tGinny is plain out hot. Wait! What am I thinking? She's a Weasley. I suppose I should give credit where credit is due. She's got a fine arse_.

"Ginny's got a fine _what_ ?" asked Charlie.

"Uh... did I say that out loud?"

"Look. Ginny's been through a lot If you hurt her, you will wish you were dead. Got it?" Charlie said, standing up and slamming him up against the wall.

"Chill I get it."

Charlie still looked suspicious, but let him down.

"Ginny was always an outcast. I was, too. We were always each other's favorites. She's a good kid. " Charlie said.

* * *

THE GREAT HALL

"Welcome Back and to our new students Welcome. Our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is Charlie Weasley.As always, the Forbidden forest is For-Bid-Den." at this he looked at Ginny." Now Tuck in"

Everyone began eating. One person was only picking at his food, though. (A/N three guesses who) The noise was unbearable and he was deep in thought. Suddenly,the noise stopped. Everyone was staring at a little redheaded girl who was making her way up to the teacher's table.

"Hi" she said as she sat down on top of the table. " Can I have it now?"

"Yeah Gin." Said 'Professor Weasley' as he handed Ginny a black little bundle.

"Ooooh! It's so cute, Char. Do I get to name it?" she said as she cooed at a black kitten.

"Yeah."

"Nightshade. It's named Nightshade." She gave Charlie a quick hug and a peck on the cheek and went to sit back down.

A note arrived in front of Ginny

_Ginevra_

_Meet me in my office after dinner. Remember, I like lemon drops._

_Dumbledore_

Ginny waved at Dumbledore.

* * *

A small owl landed in front of Draco

_Draco_

_Lemon Drops_

_Dumbledore_

He understood and gave the Headmaster a brief nod.

* * *

A/N Ok there was some confusion about Draco. Yes. He _is_ a vampire. R/R


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- Not mine, DUH!

A/N- Sorry about the chat lingo. Force of habit. I'll lay off it.

Chapter 4?

"Hi Marely!" Ginny said, skipping up to the gargoyle who gaurded Dumbledore's office.

"Hi Gin. What did you do this time?"

"I dunno, Marley."

"Well, good luck." said Marley the Gargoyle.

"Thanks. _lemon drops. _"

Up the staircase she went. Up and up and up and up and up and up. Ok ok. It wasn't _that_far.

"Hello, Ginevra," said Dumbledore.

"Hi Dumble_dork_." she said smiling

Dumbledore laughed.

"Well, we must await one other person's arrival before we get this meeting star-ted" he laughed.

"Dumbledore?" asked a boy from across the threshold who looked very confused.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy. Well, Ginevra, time sure flies when your out of your mind."

"Quoting Pendragon? Again, Professor D?" laughed Ginny.

"Pendragon? Ginevra? Oh kaaay." said a very confused Draco.

"teeheehee. Draco, Ginevra. I suppose you want to know why you are here? Ginny, you have been placed into 7th year and are being made Head girl. Draco, you must keep her company. You both know I know you two are vampires. You two must look out for each other. Um... Oh and Miss Weasley."

"Dumbledore?"

"Yes Ginny?"

"tee heehee.Is Professor Mc Gee getting lucky tonight?" shethen broke into a fit of laughter andDumbledore blushed. It must have been the first time Draco ever saw Dumbledore blush.Draco shuddered and his right eye began to twitch.

"Just-just. GAH! just be sure neither of you bites anyone. Go!"Dumbledore yelled.

"Bye" Yelled Ginny. She grabbed Nightshade and skipped to the Heads' Dorms.

Draco followed silently behind herand into the Commons Room.

"So what did you get?" he asked.

She plopped her black kitten into his lap

"His name is Nightshade. I have another kitten that was born over the summer. Her name is Deadly."

Ginny plopped a purple kitten into his lap.

"You dyed her fur?"

"No."

"Interesting."

"Do you get it?"

"Get what?"

"Deadly and Nightshade?"

"Deadly Nightshade. You named them after a plant?"

"Yup."

* * *

Kay I'm gonna leave it here. R/R pplz. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- Not mine.

Chapter 5

Poke

Growl

Poke

Growl

Poke

"MALFOY STOP POKING ME!"

Poke

"STOP!"

"Ginn-eeeeeeeeeeeee"

"What!"

"I'm bored"

"Then, go screw yourself or something."

"Ginn-eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"

Ignore

"Ginn-eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"

Growl

"Ginn-eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"

"OUT WITH IT WHAT DO YOU WANT!"

"Let's play a game"

"Fine"

Ginny slid up really close to Draco and sat down in his lap. Their faces were millimeters apart. Ginny smirked and whispered in his ear.

"Wanna know a secret?"

Draco started panting. He was bored but this wasn't what he expected.

"Ya-ya-yeah. S-sure"

"You are it."

She bolted for the door. Draco was left behind, dumbfounded. What? Awe man? He thought she was going to snog him! Oh the unjustice of it all! And of all games. Tag!

Especially because she was wearing a thin tank top and a pair of boxers. _any_ girl in that outfit he'd want to snog. What? He's a hormonal boy!

But still.. TAG! sheesh. Did she think he was five. tag. GAH!

He chased after her because on second hand. Tag. hehehe. AS he thought about it... Tag could be fun.

A/N- Ok here's where I depart. I think you might find this chapter funny. At least if you've got a slightly perverted mind you will. R/R pplz


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter # I don't know.

Ginny woke up the next morning. Okay so she didn't actually sleep. She had been to restless to stay in the confineds of the dorm so she'd wandered the halls.

**Flashback**

"Hey you!" A voice called to her. It was an over bearing controling voice. Hermione.

"Yes?"

"Ginny," Hermione said with contempt, "Hows our _headgirl?"_

Is something wrong?"

Hermione glared at her.

"You weren't smart enough for that position, Ginevra. It should have been MINE! MINE! How'd you do it. You must've cheated. YOU AREN"T SMART ENOUGH!"

Ginny smirked.

"You wanna know how I got to where I am? I worked. I'm not stupid, Hermione. You used a time turner in your third year. I've used one since my second. Don't try me. I'm in no mood for childish antics."

Hermione blew her top at that. "I"M NOT CHILDISH!"

Both girls drew their wands. Ginny gave a mocking bow, never taking her eyes off of Hermione.

"SERPENTSORCIA!" Hermione shouted.

Then, to Hermione's surprised Ginny laughed. She dropped her arms to her sides and laughed. It wasn't even a giggle. It was a hearty throw back your head laugh.

The snake hissed. Ginny leant down and picked it up, hissing to it.

"You're a- a-" hermione stammered.

"Parcelmouth?" Ginny helped. Then she turned on her heel and walked away, shouting, "Don't mess with your superiors, Granger. It might be your undoing,"and laughed the whole way back to her dorm.

**End flashback**

She got up, dressed, and went to the great hall. Tossing her robes to the back of her chair, she went to talk to Dumbledore.

"Professor?"

"Yes Ginevra?"

"I need to ask you something."

"Hmmm?"

"I was talking to Malfoy on the train and well there was a bright light andI got this" she said, turning slightly to give him a better view of the tatoo of a snake on her arm.

"My my." said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eyes, "Ginevra, you're a smarrt girl. Do some research."

She'd been early to breakfast and now students started to file through the doors and as soon as they saw her whispering commenced.

_I suppose this is Granger's doing,_ she thought. _Oh well this is bound to be an interesting year anyway. _

Thorwing a haughty smile toward Granger she walked by, shouldering her and hissing.

A/N- Not the best chapter and my grammar needs work but, oh well. R/R


End file.
